Little Damon and Elena
by dominantgilbert
Summary: Little Damon and Elena, doing little cute things.


**Author's Note: I don't know where this is going to be honest with you, but so far.. the title is pretty self explanatory.**

She was supposed to meet him here thirty minutes ago; he was slowly beginning to worry. Elena is known for how clumsy she is she must have fallen somewhere and gotten hurt and there is nobody around to help her. The worst scenarios were running through his head, just then he heard distant crying.

He knew for a fact that, that was Elena; he would recognize those sobs anywhere. After all those nights they spent together; nights of her trying to comfort him after his mother's death in which she ended up sobbing every night and he ended up comforting her.

Holding her chubby little hands and telling her he's okay, that he is going to be fine. The sobs started getting louder now and he could also hear a lot of barking, he ran as fast as he could, reaching the road leading to his house.

There she was, her long hair covering her face, jeans ripped, and her once white shirt now stained. He could also tell that her knees were bleeding. His neighbour's dog had cornered her again, causing her to fall and hurt herself.

He ran to her, trying to get the dog step away from her, but the dog just wouldn't move. He bent down and grabbed the large dog trying to lead him away from Elena, which resulted into the dog biting him and running away.

The god damn dog had bitten his shoulder roughly and there was blood everywhere. She was at his side, faster than humanly possible; you wouldn't think she was the little girl that was crying just now because of a dog. "Damon, are you okay, oh my god I'm so sorry. We need to get you home so daddy can get a closer look at it." She said trying to examine the bite like how her dad would.

Elena's dad was a doctor and she loved to watch him work on people, and she used every chance she got to make Damon her patient and he just knew there is a part of her enjoying this. "Are you sure you can walk to your house like that Lena?" He said as he noticed how bloody her knees really were.

Damon lifted her up carrying her bridal style, "No Damon you're hurt put me down, and I'm fine I swear. Please put me down." Their walk to her house went a lot like that. The same conversation in which she says she is fine, even though he can see the pained look on her face, then he will go on to explain how he is older and he should be the one to take care of her in which she would ignore him for a few seconds then back again to the same conversation.

Thirty minutes later they reached Lena's house and his shoulder had gone numb by the time he saw the familiar building and she was still fighting with him about how stubborn he is and how much she hates him.

As they reached her porch he put her down and knocked on the door, Elena's dad rushed out to see what's wrong and why the two kids were bloody. Elena told the story while her dad and mom worked on them. "Damon came and saved me like those superheroes on TV and then the bad doggy bit him and his shoulder was so bloody, then I tried to help him like daddy helps bloody people but he wouldn't let me and he carried me here."

"Sweetheart I would love for you to help people like I do, but you need to study and do a lot of things to be able to help any more bloody people," Elena's dad said while everyone in the room tried to hold back their giggles but they still got a glare from Elena.

"Damon honey, do you want to want to spend the night?" Elena's mom smiled down at him, "Since Stefan is already having a sleepover here, maybe you could stay the night and Gray can check in on that dog bite better like that. They can get pretty nasty."

"Thanks auntie Miranda! I guess I can stay here," He said, just before Elena attacked him and started screaming about how much fun they were going to have. "I will just call your dad then to tell him that you're spending the night too," Elena's mom said, walking into the kitchen and then saying over her shoulder, "Lena baby please don't choke him."

In that moment Jeremy and Stefan ran down the stairs and upon them seeing Damon they attacked him with hugs. They really liked Damon, with him being older and all. They thought it was cool that they're friends with him, and Stefan has always been attached to Damon.

Since their mom died and their dad suddenly decided to become a workaholic, Stefan's chubby hands always found their way to be around Damon's legs.

Jeremy stepped away from Damon eyeing the bandages on his shoulder and the ones on his sister's knees, "Danon did Lena beat you up?" He said trying to reach for Damon's shoulder to examine the bandages. "Jer first things first my name is Damon not Danon and no she did not beat me up, why is it that the first thing that comes to your mind upon seeing me injured is that Lena did it?"

It was no use though, Stefan and Jeremy were asking Elena how she managed to do that to Damon's shoulder and then Stefan went ahead and asked her why she wanted to hurt his brother and how he doesn't like her doing that and he slowly started getting teary eyed.

"Hey, hey, Elena did not beat me up guys; it's just a dog bite calm down. Stef you can see that I'm perfectly fine, please don't cry." Just then he turned to Elena, her face was bright red, oh no, he was too late. She is going to freak out; there is no stopping her now.

"I would never hurt Damon and he is my best friend; not yours. Stop acting like you're his friends just because you're boys. Damon is sleeping over with me not you guys." And with that she dragged Damon up the stairs to her room.


End file.
